User talk:DarkShadow28
Warning Don't upload pics here that are taken from the Inazuma Eleven Wiki. This is your first warning. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 23:09, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Hello there, I just see that you have been uploading some photos that come from the InaIre Wiki. I'm sorry to inform you that you must upload photos that you yourself have cropped and come from your own resources, but never from the InaIre Wiki as this is seen pretty much just the same as copying. And about the pic on your user page, I've changed it as we already have the same one on Tenma's gallery, and that Ibuki pic seemingly also comes from the InaIre Wiki. Well, I suppose I've already made my point. Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 09:31, March 25, 2014 (UTC) True, it's okay as long as the photos don't come from the InaIre Wiki. They can come from YouTube videoes (but most are in low quality so I don't recommend you doing this), Tumblr, etc. as long as it doesn't come from the InaIre Wiki. About the pics in your signature and profile, you can have your own decision but of course I would recommend you adding photos from your own (though, please don't upload fan art, watermarked, or poor quality photos as mentioned). Though, I would hope that you cancel the pics out of the signature and profiles. In the signature, as it is in template form, it would affect all changes made here so you can delete the pic out of the sig, and all the other sigs will appeared the same as the template one. And about the Ibuki pic, I'm quite sure Adventure-senpai used quite a lot of time to make it appear so perfect so ;( Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:58, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Those pics are awesome~~ It's okay as long as you are using pics you crop out from other sites other than InaIre Wiki. I'm glad for your understanding, the problem's completely solved~~ :D Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 02:43, April 19, 2014 (UTC) That's very sweet of you~~ I'm not that social though Thank you 8) Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 12:32, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Lol but it's okay, let's be non-social friends on the wiki together XD Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 02:56, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Along with Matatagi, that is! I actually like most everybody else, but my favourites are these two :P Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 04:23, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Mine are the Baran brothers, Ishigashi, Ozrock, Powai and Hilary. Then again, I love mostly all aliens~~ XD Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 02:49, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I don't know ^^' I watched the Chinese sub instead since the episodes come out earlier~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 11:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I'm a Hong Konger~~ It's just that studying in an English secondary school makes me take more interest in English instead of Chinese itself ^^" Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 15:09, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Cool~~ XD Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 12:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:IEGO CS Wiki Ya~! Indeed long time no speak~~ Hmmm... Try Ctrl + F5 a couple times. If it still doesn't help, contact me again~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 17:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) FB Hey Shadow go on FB now ^^ 01:10, April 24, 2014 (UTC)